


so, how about a smoothie?

by Morning66



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Ben is kind of an idiot, Gen, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning66/pseuds/Morning66
Summary: Ben drinks smoothies, plays Sumo Slammers, starts maybe dating Kevin, and (mostly) fails to have meaningful conversations with his friends.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 98





	so, how about a smoothie?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! :D
> 
> So, this whole fic is kinda really weird??? Like it went somewhere I wasn’t planning, lol!
> 
> Hope you like it anyway!!
> 
> Warnings: a little swearing, vague-ish references to sexual things, references to past underage relations

  
  
  


Ben’s eighteen and Humungousaur has just demolished a whole wing of their house when his mother starts tactfully hinting that maybe it’s time for her son to get his own place. Of course, Ben has never been particularly observant to subtleties, so he misses the vague hints until Gwen calls him one Friday night and spells it out for him.

He’s sitting in Mr. Smoothy, sipping down Raspberry Pomegranate Lemonade, which is good, but not great and staring boredly at a group of high schoolers across the store. Watching them, he feels a twinge of loneliness for days past, when Rook or, before that Gwen and Kevin, used to be here with him.

It occurs to him briefly that it is slightly pathetic to be a few months away from nineteen, hero of the universe, and sitting alone watching other people have fun on a Friday night. Ben brushes that thought off since it’s impossible for him to be pathetic because he’s too cool for that.

The Sumo Slammers theme song interrupts his thoughts and Ben fumbles for his phone. The caller ID says its Gwen, who’s one of, like, five people he’ll always pick up to, no matter what.

“Heyo! Ben 10, hero of the universe here!” He says and takes a loud slurp of his smoothie.

“You’re gross,” Gwen informs him, though there’s amusement laced in her voice. He can picture her rolling her eyes across the country and feels a jab of longing.

“So what’s the call for?” he asks. “It’s Friday night. Shouldn’t you have some studying to do?”

“I don’t study on Friday nights,” Gwen protests.

“Really?” Ben takes another slurp or his smoothie.

“Not _every_ Friday night,” Gwen amends and Ben laughs into the phone, remembering how much he misses talking to his cousin.

“So what’d you call about?” he asks again.

There’s a pause and then she blurts it out. “Your mother wants you to move out.”

Ben spits out the sip of smoothie he’d had in his mouth, which earns him an odd glance from a nearby mom and her toddler. “Dude, what?”

“She called me and wanted me to bring it up with you. Tactfully,” Gwen adds as an afterthought.

Ben grabs a napkin from the dispenser and begins sopping up the smoothie he spit out. “No way, Gwen.”

“Gwendolyn,” she corrects, sounding vaguely annoyed.

“Whatever.” Ben gets up and throws the napkins out.

“You’re eighteen, she says, and, no offense, but it’s pretty hard to live in peace with you down the hall.”

“That’s not tr—“ Ben stops midway through the word, considering the events of the past month. “Well, maybe...”

“Yes, maybe,” Gwen says and sighs into the phone. “Listen, Ben, I know it’s hard with me and Kev away, but you’re getting older and—“

Ben stands up. “Gotta go, Gwen. Aliens!” He practically shouts it into the phone. It’s technically not true, but he’s not in the mood for a sappy conversation about how much things are changing and blah blah blah. Anyway, he’s basically an alien and he’s here so its basically true.

Gwen knows him too well and from her voice he can tell she knows he’s lying. “Okay, but we’re talking later.”

“Bye Gwen!” he calls into the phone, finger hovering over the end call button.

“Gwendolyn!”

Ben hangs up.

When he gets home, his mom’s waiting anxiously in the living room. “Did Gwen talk to you?” she asks.

Ben collapses onto the couch and whacks himself in the head with a pillow. “Yeah,” he responds glumly and pointedly doesn’t look at his mom’s relieved smile.

****

A month passes and Ben definitely doesn’t move out. He tries to be better about the whole being a disruption thing, but realizes he’s probably not succeeding around the time his parents have to replace the carpet in the hallway from him tearing it up as XLR8 for the third time that year.

He’s planning on not bringing it up or doing anything about it until they literally put all his stuff out on the curb when Thanksgiving happens. Gwen and Kevin both come home, Gwen because her parents demand it and Kevin because he feels too bad leaving his mom alone on the holiday, especially after all he’s put her through.

(Neither of them say that, of course, but Ben’s not an idiot when it comes to his best friends.)

Gwen’s mother wants her home the first day they get back, so Ben and Kevin hang out alone.

“Milkshakes are so not as good as smoothies!” Ben declares as he sips down a strawberry one. 

He and Kevin are at Burger Barn (Kevin’s choice, of course it was Kevin’s choice), eating hamburgers and plates of fries.

“Fruitcake,” Kevin murmurs underneath his breath. He finally got his hair cut and it doesn’t look half as scraggly as it did last summer. Ben thinks it makes him look ten times better, though he’d never admit that to his friend or anyone else, really.

“Shut up, dude,” Ben snaps with no venom and dunks a fry in ketchup.

“You guys should come back more often,” he tells Kevin, still chewing on his fry. “It boring without you, man.”

It really is. They’ve been gone two years now, and maybe Ben should’ve gotten used to it, but he hasn’t. Maybe it’s because the first time they left, Rook came almost immediately, a different kind of interruption. Now, Rook’s gone too, off being Magister somewhere and while Ben’s happy for the guy, he wishes he was still here in the flesh and not just virtually for the few extranet games Ben drags him into. 

“I’ve been thinking about moving back,” Kevin says. “Now that Gwen and I aren’t, well you know, there’s nothing to keep me up there. It’d be easier to do Plumber crap and alien tech here.”

Ben blinks and has to physically hold himself back from spitting out a bite of hamburger. “You broke up?”

Kevin blinks and looks at Ben as if he’s an idiot. “Yeah?”

“When?”

“About two weeks ago? It’d been on the rocks for awhile, though.”

“Why didn’t I know?” Ben demands.

Kevin blinks. “Dude, you didn’t know you’d broken up with your girlfriend for months.”

Ben blinks, trying to remember and then it all comes back to him. _Oh, Julie._ “How’d you know that?”

“Gwen told me, idiot.”

“How’d she know?” Ben exclaims. He’d tried to keep it under wraps because that was freaking embarrassing and all.

Kevin speaks slowly, as if talking to an imbecile. “Julie called her, crying, when it happened.”

“Damn.”

For once, Ben, feels bad about the whole Julie thing. He hadn’t meant to make her cry, hadn’t meant to do anything. He’s just been trying to multitask, for God’s sake. Was that such a crime? It wasn’t like he had much free time.

If Rook were here, he’d tell Ben that that line of thought was exactly why he couldn’t keep a girlfriend. Good thing Rook and his perfect girlfriend, Rayona, weren’t here then.

“Girls are the real aliens,” Kevin says and bites into his hamburger.

“You can say that again, dude,” Ben says. “I still can’t believe you and Gwen broke up, man.”

The ‘and didn’t tell me is ‘unspoken, but implied.

Kevin shrugs. “It’s shitty, yeah, but I think we’re going on different paths, you know?”

Ben whistles, wondering when Kevin started sounding so mature. It must have been since he went away to college with Gwen.

Ben can’t disagree with him. While he loves his cousin, she’s been pulling away from the life. Their life. Aliens and saving the day and superpowers. It’s the name and the outfit change and the haircut. Maybe it’s just being away, maybe it’s that she wants to see the world, to become the person she would have been had it not been for that summer.

Ben doesn’t like to think of who he’d have been without the watch. It’s impossible too, really, because he’s so entwined with it.

Ben suddenly has an idea. “Wait, dude, my mom wants me to move out!”

“She’s wanted that for years, Ben.”

“No, she hasn’t!” Ben protests.

“Uh, yeah, she has. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I get her. Do you know how many times my ride’s been wrecked ‘cause of you?”

Inwardly, Ben grimaces. “Alright, fine. Whatever. Point is, we should totally move in together.”

Kevin stares at him and pops a fry in his mouth. Chews. “You know, Tennyson, that’s actually not such a bad idea.”

Ben grins.

****

Kevin’s lease on his old place doesn’t end until winter break, so they don’t end up moving into their new place until early January. Ben’s mom enthusiastically, maybe too enthusiastically, helped them pick it and it’s a nice place, a two bedroom apartment with a living room and fully outfitted kitchen, even though Ben doubts they’ll use any appliance but the microwave.

Ben pays for the first several months on the spot because even though he forgets it most of the time and still begs smoothie money from his parents, he’s actually pretty rich because of royalties. He gets a portion of the Ben 10 TV show and movies’ money, a portion of the action figure money, a portion of this, a portion of that. When he was sixteen his mother had started putting it in a savings account, but now that he’s an adult he’s got access to it all.

“Dude, I can pay my way,” Kevin protests when he finds out.

Ben shrugs. He kind of likes paying for him and Kevin. “Buy the groceries for the next couple of months and we’ll be even.”

Kevin does buy the groceries, not that they need much in the way of groceries. Kraft Mac and Cheese, the microwaveable kind, not the stove kind, is about the extent of their cooking. He also buys Ben 10 cereal, which Ben probably spends way too much time obsessing over.

“Dude, it's me!” Ben cries.

“It is you, Tennyson.”

Ben pulls out a piece. “This one’s Echo!” He pops it in his mouth and groans happily.

“You realize you’re eating yourself, right? Like is that some kind of kink?” Kevin asks.

Ben coughs down his cereal piece. “Gross, man!”

“Like you and Albedo or something?”

Ben punches Kevin’s shoulder a little harder than is strictly necessary.

“Good one, short stuff.”

Ben knows he can’t beat Kevin in person because Kevin’s literally huge so instead he points to the PlayStation. “Duke it out Sumo Slammer style?”

Ben is happy to say he beats Kevin, though it’s close.

And so, they settle in. Ben does his Plumber work and hangs out at Mr. Smoothy and the park and Kevin works with alien tech at the dining room table and maybe does something for Grandpa Max, Ben’s not sure. Point is, it’s good and comfortable and easy and nice.

Be doesn’t think he realized how much he missed having actual friends around until Kevin came back. Since last spring it’d just been him, chilling and doing his own thing. Sometimes he’d go out with a few of the Plumber guys, but it wasn’t the same because they never let loose around him, maybe because he was the  Ben 10. Occasionally, he might call up one of his old high school friends, one of the ones who weren’t busy with their first year of college, but it was awkward and flat because they hadn’t had anything in common for years.

Yeah, it’s really nice to have Kevin back.  


****

Ben realizes he might not be the straightest arrow in the, wait what do arrows come in? Drawers? He’ll go with drawers. He realizes he might not be the straightest arrow in the drawer when Kevin starts walking around shirtless.

See, it’s not that he’s never seen Kevin shirtless before. He has, loads of times, but like ninety percent of those times have been in the midst of battle and Kevin’s been either injured or has absorbed so much stuff his whole body’s a different color and in both cases Ben’s had like 10 billion other things to think about. The other ten percent have been swimming at the lake and he’d been purposefully avoiding watching shirtless Kevin kiss bikini clad Gwen because that’s just weird.

But, sometime in February Ben starts seeing Kevin shirtless like all the time. Shirtless while he heats up leftovers in the microwave, shirtless while he fiddles with alien tech at the table, shirtless while they play video games. Ben’s not sure what’s caused his friend to develop the new habit, but he simultaneously loves it and hates it.

Hates it because he can’t stop staring. Loves it because he can’t stop staring. Well, that makes no sense even for him.

At first he thinks it’s jealousy because his own muscle mass is like zero or maybe one of those negative numbers his math teacher used to talk about. Despite all the heroing and saving the world and amazing things he’s done his stomach has about as much definition as a six year old’s and his arms are so skinny they’re twigs, or so Kai told him once.

Kevin, though, Kevin’s built. When Ben first met him, like a million years ago in that arcade, he’d been tall and stringy and skinny, all street kid with not enough food. Somewhere along the line, in the Null Void maybe or in the years they fought together he got freaking jacked, six pack and muscle definition that would make a gaggle of girls swarm and it does, all the high school cheerleaders at Mr. Smoothy that would never given Ben a chance when he was a freshmen nobody.

So, for a good week after he notices it, Ben figures he’s jealous. Sure, it feels different than how jealousy’s supposed to feel, but it’s not like he’s used to feeling jealous. Like, c’mon, he’s the Ben 10, what’s he got to be jealous about?

Then, on an otherwise unremarkable Tuesday, Ben wakes up sticky and sweaty from a dream about Kevin. One of those dreams.

_Shit_ , Ben thinks. _Shit_.

Ben freaks about about that for about two days. It’s not a good two days and he avoids Kevin like the plague and even Grandpa Max notices something’s wrong and asks him about it in his gentle, grandfather voice that’s nothing like his I’m-like-leader-of-the-entire-Plumbers-or-something voice. Ben freaks out over that and stammers something about food poisoning and it’s really only half of a lie because that burrito he had last night had made his stomach sound like it was erupting so. 

On the third day, he realizes that he’s got to stop this, like literally now, because it’s disrupting his life. So he stays in bed an extra hour and works himself down. 

It doesn’t matter, he realizes.

It doesn’t matter if he likes Kevin, it doesn’t matter if he’s anything other than a hundred percent straight, because he knows his future. He’s seen it several times over. He’ll grow up and he’ll be an amazing, epic hero and he’ll marry Kai and they’ll have a son.

That’s the future and the future’s set in stone, right? Like that’s what they always say, right?

( _No, Ben, it’s not,_ a quiet voice in the back of his brain that sounds scarily like Gwen says.)

So, he decides, he’ll just ignore the whole Kevin thing and it’ll go away and then he’ll marry Kai and that’ll be that.

So, that’s Ben’s plan and in his opinion it’s a pretty good plan except for the fact that it only works for about a week.

It stops working on a Sunday when they’re playing Call of Duty. It’d been Kevin’s choice, of course it had been Kevin’s choice because Ben would never pick anything else when there were literally ten iterations of Sumo Slammer. Kevin’s shirtless, because that’s how he apparently likes to be now and Ben’s doing his very best not to look.

“Dude, this game sucks!” Ben says when his character gets killed for the eighth time in ten rounds. 

Kevin glances over at him. “You just suck at it and hate that it’s not Sumo Slammers.”

“Hey! Nothing beats Sumo Slammers!”

“Yeah if you’re like five. You realize you’re not ten anymore, right? It’s just part of your name.”

“Shut up, man,” Ben says, putting his controller down to glare over at Kevin one cushion over.

“Make me.” Kevin says it confidently, but then when he spits it out his expression falters, just the tiniest bit and Ben can see it.

And see, Ben’s always been an act now, think later type of guy, so when Kevin, shirtless and faltering confidence, says that, well, he takes him up on the offer.

Kissing Kevin isn’t like kissing girls, like kissing Julie and Ester and even freaking Kai. It’s different because he’s not expected to lead, because Kevin’s face is all stubble and roughness, because Kevin’s lips are a little bit chapped with no smell of peaches or strawberries or any of those lip glosses Julie used to wear.

It’s good though.

At some point, they forget about the game. At some point, Ben’s shirt comes off, lying forgotten by the game controllers.

****

So, that happened. And maybe it would’ve been okay if it was just a one time thing, a one night stand so to say, but it’s not. It happens again two days later and then afterwards with increasing frequency and it’s not just kissing, it’s other stuff, stuff Ben’s never even thought about, but he definitely likes.

It’s weird because he never really thought about doing things with a guy. Or maybe he has, but in the offhand way, late at night when he really should be sleeping because he already doesn’t get enough of that. He’s done things, sure, he and Julie when they were fifteen with the justification that he could die any day and they wouldn’t be together anymore. (It was a flimsy justification, even they knew it then, but they were kids, so.)

With a guy, though, it’s different. Different good. Not better, but good too.

They don’t really talk about it because neither of them have ever been the talk about stuff, feelings type of guys. Ben doesn’t have it him, he doesn’t think, and if Kevin ever did it was beat out of him a long time ago, in the streets or the Null Void, take your pick.

They don’t talk about it, but Ben thinks that’s okay. They understand each other, the way you understand someone who’s fought by you side, through good and bad, been willing die and kill for you.

At some point, Ben figures, he should probably talk to someone about it. Not his parents, because that’s freaking scary and anyway when have they ever known anything about him? Not since he was ten, that’s for sure. Not Grandpa, because he’s old as old and Ben’s pretty sure it would be okay, but also he’s not sure he could stand it if it wasn’t. Not Gwen, because Kevin’s her freaking ex.

That really only leaves Rook, Ben realizes, and has a brief existential crisis because he really doesn’t have many people in his life.

****

“So, you know how I’m not the best with girls?” Ben asks Rook when they’re Skyping and playing Sumo Slammers, extranet version together. It’s the second time this month, which Ben thinks is pretty good for them.

Rook’s character picks Ben up and slams him against the ground, punching his face with a chop. 

Game Over, the screen says.

“Dude!” Ben calls out. “Totally unfair! I was talking!”

“Maybe if you did not want to be distracted, you should not have started such discourse during the game,” Rook suggests unhelpfully.

“You’re too logical, man!” Ben cries, which Rook doesn’t even deign to reply to. “Alright, I’m starting a new round!”

“Did you not want me to answer your original question?”

“I want you to answer while we’re playing!”

Ben’s pretty sure that this doesn’t make sense, but also he doesn’t want to bring this all up to Rook when they’re face to face, screen to screen, that’s all between them.

Ben hits start again and the familiar music begins.

“Can you repeat the question?”

Ben sighs. “Like, I’m kinda not the best with girls.”

“That is an understatement, Ben. I would say that you are horrible with members of the opposite sex, though I fail to see how there is any question to it.”

“Rook!” Ben yells, wondering how they’re even friends. He breathes in, then out. “I mean, like, why don’t you think I’m good with girls?”

Ben tackles Rook’s character to the ground and they roll around, two fat, naked men. “Booyah!” Ben yells.

“Do you want an honest response?” Rook asks.

Ben shrugs his shoulders, then realizes Rook probably isn’t paying attention. “Sure.”

“You are famous and that, coupled with your young age at the onset, lead you to become rather large headed and somewhat selfish. You also suffer from a chronically short attention span,” Rook says matter of factory.

“Dude!” Ben cries. “That’s so not fair!”

“You asked me to be honest,” Rook says and punctuates it with a slap to the face from his character which makes it all the more worse.

“Not if it was gonna be that mean!”

Rook sighs deeply, the kind of sigh Ben’s pretty sure he’s the only one who can elicit from him.

“Ben, I think you are missing the point of honesty.”

Ben sighs because if Rook can sigh he can sigh too. “Rook,” he whines.

“You have many good qualities, Ben,” Rook says appealingly. “It is just you are not particularly sensitive or thoughtful, two qualities that from my experience girls value.”

“I am so sensitive. Dude, I’m like the most sensitive person who’s ever existed!”

“I highly doubt that, Ben.” 

“I hate you,” Ben whines, but he doesn’t mean it. 

“And that is why you cannot keep a girlfriend,” Rooks says and Ben can almost see him shaking his head somewhere in space. Ben tackles Rook to the ground and they roll around some.

“Wh-what about guys?” Ben asks it quick and fast in between punches. His hands are sweaty on the controller.

“What about males?”

“Like what if I wanna, you know. With guys and stuff.” Ben stammers it out.

There’s silence on Rook’s end and Ben hates it. He knows how to use surprise though, has since he was ten years old, so he takes the opportunity to tackle Rook to the ground on screen. 

Game Over, it says. New High Score. 

“Dude!” Ben waves his fist in the air. “I beat the record!”

“Ben,” Rook says and his voice is soft and thoughtful and a little bit concerned.

“Don’t be jealous, bro!” Ben says because he doesn’t like that tone one bit.

“I am not—“

Ben cuts him off by starting a new round.

Ben doesn’t let Rook bring it up again the whole time they play, always starting to yell whenever Rook edges closer to the topic. The next week he gets in the mail a slim book entitled _LGBTQ Across the U(inverse)_. Try to read for once, is written in Rook’s precise handwriting and Ben flushes red even though he’s the only one in the room. He hides the book underneath a few old school books he stashed in his dresser for a time when he’s sure nobody will drop by.

****

Everything’s going pretty well. Ben’s making out with Kevin and kicking alien butt and drinking smoothies and living his life.

Then, Gwen shatters it like she always does with everything when she randomly appears in his living room on a Friday afternoon. She’s sitting on the edge of the couch, looking at her phone when he comes in, but jumps up when she sees him.

“Gwen! What are you doing here?”

Gwen raises her eyebrows. “Spring break? Remember?”

Ben shrugs his shoulders and gives her a hug. That sounds vaguely familiar, but dates and times have never been his specialty. “Maybe I forgot.”

“Of course you did,” she says, mouth right behind her ear. He doesn’t think she sounds mad.

He pulls back because, yeah, he missed her, but that doesn’t mean they have to hug forever. “So, how’s college?”

“Oh, you know. Tests and reports and theses.”

Ben’s expression must be vaguely horrified because she laughs. It’s a nice sound.

“Dude, I’m so glad I didn’t go.”

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s for you.”

Ben shakes his head. “I’m more of a kick alien butt kinda guy.” He acknowledges. “Hey, you wanna go to Mr. Smoothy?”

Gwen purses her lips and Ben sticks out his in a pout. “Don’t tell me you want to go to Burger Barn. It’s like a million times worse then Mr. Smoothy!”

Gwen sighs. “No, Mr. Smoothy’s fine Ben, but...I think we should talk first.”

Ben’s pretty sure nothing good ends with we should talk. Those are the types of conversations he actively avoids. He glances around, looking for a distraction. “I’m not—“

Gwen cuts him off. “It’s important, okay?”

She takes a seat on the sagging couch he got second hand and pats the cushion beside her. Ben plops down because if there’s one thing he’s learned it’s that Gwen’s always getting her way.

“So, Kevin told me some things before I came back.”

_Oh, crap._ Ben thinks. _Crappity crap crap._

“What kind of things?”

Gwen raises an eyebrow. It’s her I know you’re not that stupid look.

“Shit,” Ben says and glares at the ground. “I’m sorry.”

Gwen sighs, heavy and long. “I just wish I would’ve known sooner. I mean you two are the two people I though I knew best.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, okay? I mean Kev and I had broken up, so.”

“So you don’t hate me? For like breaking some girl code thing or something?” He looks up at Gwen now.

“Ben,” Gwen says and her face is making that horribly sappy expression that normally he hates, but is kind of nice now. “If I don’t hate you already, I’m never going to.”

“What’s that mean?”

“It means that you were insufferable at ten and if that didn’t make me despise every fiber of your being for all eternity, nothing will.”

Ben pokes out a lip and pouts. “I wasn’t that bad.”

Gwen cocks her eyebrow.

Ben sighs, but he’s smiling. “Okay, okay, maybe I was a little bad.”

“You were horrible! You remember I lived with you, right?”

“How could I forget?” A breeze blows across Ben’s arms, light and gentle. He stares out the window and in it he thinks maybe he can see them the way they were then, ten and not yet so jaded. “I miss that.”

It’s the closest he gets to being sappy and it’s probably because Gwen’s here, rubbing off all her sentimental cooties on him.

“Me too,” she says and this is getting too feelings-y for Ben so he diverts back to the topic at hand.

“So you’re not mad?”

“Frustrated,” Gwen says. “Maybe a little hurt. I feel like I’ve been out of the loop, you know? Not just with this. With everything.”

“You could come back.”

A smile forms at the corner of her mouth. “You realize I’m graduating in two months, right? I’ve got some offers for here.”

Ben’s eyes widen. ”Dude! We’re totally getting the gang back together! This deserves Mr. Smoothy’s.”

“Weren’t we already going there?”

“Not. The. Point,” Ben says. “Smoothies!”

****

“I can’t believe you told Gwen!”

Kevin rolls his eyes. “She was totally gonna find out. She’s like mega smart.”

“Mega nerd, you mean.”

Kevin rolls his eyes. “We might need a spare bedroom, now that she’ll be back.”

“You think, dude? You want to get a new apartment with one?”

“No, idiot, I’m suggesting you move the rest of your shit into my room, get with the program.”

“Ohhhhhhhh. I get—mrph.”

Ben doesn’t finish his sentence.

****

Hey so

R u still dating that dude

Harvy 

_ Hervé, you idiot. _

_ That’s literally the definition of none of your business. _

....

_It’s_ _not_ _actually_

I knew that!

_Sure_ , _Ben_.

I so did

So like, I’m dating someone

That’s it by

_ That’s not how you spell that _

_Okay  
_

_Wait, you’ve got to tell me who now_

....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! :D


End file.
